Voltron
Voltron is the titular giant robot of the Voltron series that originated as an anime and rebooted into an American series. Voltron and its paladin pilots fought in the 75th Death Battle episode against the Megazord from season one of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Kiryu VS Voltron '(completed) *Megazord vs. Voltron (Fanon version) *Gamera vs Voltron *Megaforce Rangers vs Voltron Force With someone else * Team Kaiju vs Team Mecha Possible Opponents * Power Rangers series ** Gosei Great Megazord (Megaforce) ** S.W.A.T. Megazord * Super Sentai series ** Azald (Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger) ** Gokaioh (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) ** Gosei Great (Tensou Sentai Goseiger) ** Kyurenoh (Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger) * Gypsy Danger (Pacific Rim) * Ultraman Belial (Ultraman series) * Megas (Megas XLR) History Long ago, there was a godly warrior who sought battle until the day he challenged a goddess. Once defeated, he was splintered into five fragments sealed in comets as a lesson in humility. These comets eventually crashed on planets, with King Alfor of Planet Altea created five robot lions from the material within the meteors. These robot lions, being created from the remains of the ancient warrior, are able to combine into one robot that was named Voltron. When the Galrans sought Voltron's power, placing his only child Allura and their retainer Coran in suspended animation to survive the slaughter that followed, Alfor arranged for the robot lions to only come in to the possession of five ideal pilots. These "Paladins" end up being four of five cadets from Earth as they and Allura, the fifth Paladin, work together to fend off the Galrans and cease their goal of universal domination. Death Battle Info (Official) Keith: Black Lion * Full name: Keith Akira Kogane * Age: 30 * Home planet: Earth * Head & Body of Voltron * Leader of Voltron Lion Force * Earned the Solar Cross Medal of Bravery * Best Pilot in the Galaxy Alliance Lance: Red Lion * Full name: Lance Charles McClain * Age: 27 * Home planet: Earth * Right arm of Voltron * Brash, but brave * Nearly expelled from Space Explorer Academy for his temper Hunk: Yellow Lion * Full name: Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett * Age: 27 * Home planet: Earth * Left leg of Voltron * Bent prison bars with his bare hands * Demolitions expert * Constantly hungry Allura: Blue Lion * Full name: Allura * Age: 25 * Home planet: Arus * Right leg of Voltron * Princess of planet Arus * Required little training * Communicates with mice Pidge: Green Lion * Darrell "Pidge" Stoker * Age: 24 * Home planet: Balto * Left arm of Voltron * Trained in TechnoNinjitsu * Expert engineer and saboteur * Youngest Space Explorer Academy graduate * Absolutely crazy Voltron * Height: 300 feet/91.44 m * Weight: 5,500 tons/4,989,516 kg * Powered by the elements & the Sun * Stingray Missiles * Lion Torches * Spinning Laser Blades * Electro Force Cross * Blazing Sword Death Battle Info (Fanon) Armed to the teeth with weapons with immense physical strength and flight capability, Voltron can use the mouth cannons of the Green and Red Lions for its Lion Torch attack along with the former's shield for defense. Voltron can shoot off the lion heads on its limbs, and once its actual head, as projective weapons in its Lion Head Attack. When the Paladins' Bayards are all inserted into their respective control consoles, it enables Voltron to use its signature weapon: The Blazing Sword. Furthermore, Voltron can assume four other modes by switching another lion in place of the core in the formation with use of an alternate weapon. * Spinning Laser Blades: Forms a spiky disc which he can throw at an enemy. * Sting Ray Missiles: Fired from the mouths of the Blue and Yellow Lions. * Ion Darts: Beams with tiny darts in them which fire from part of the head. * Eye Beams: Shoots destructive rays of energy from the eyes. * Electro-Force Cross: This cross emits from the one on the Altean crest adorning Voltron's chest. * Lion Lariat * Lion Saber * Argon Force Field Lions Separately, the lions use shoulder cannons, missiles, and mouth-holding crescent-blades. But each lion robot has its unique skill set. - Red Lion= Red Lion * Pilot: Lance (Formerly Keith) * Element Affinity: Fire * Armaments: Tail heat laser, mouth magma cannon, back-mounted railgun Originally residing in a magma chamber in the depths of planet Altea before taking residence in the Castle of Lions, the Red Lion is the most fast and agile among the lions while resistant to extreme heat and cold. While the Red Lion usually forms the right arm of Voltron, it can switch places with the Black Lion to serve as their combined form's core with use of the Magma Pistols. * Feats: ** Can navigate its way through an asteroid belt without a single collision. ** Damaged a solar system spanning space station. * Flaw: Can be temperamental to inexperienced Paladin, very picky of its pilot. - Green Lion= Green Lion * Pilot: Pidge * Element Affinity: Nature * Armaments: Mouth sonic cannon, Tail Blade shuriken, Cloaking shield, back-mounted Vine Cannon Originally residing in a giant tree in the deepest parts of the Altean forest before taking residence in the Castle of Lions, the Green Lion is a blending of nature and science. While the Green Lion usually forms the right arm of Voltron, it can switch places with the Black Lion to serve as their combined form's core with use of the Boomerang Shield. * Feats: Most customized of the lions since Pidge became its paladin. - Blue Lion= Blue Lion * Pilot: Princess Allura (Formerly Lance) * Element Affinity: Water * Armaments: Tail Ice Laser, Mouth Water/Ice Cannon, Back-mounted sonic cannon, Blockbuster turrets, Laser darts, Cryogenic Missiles, Blue Claw missiles Originally residing in the lake near the Castle of Lions when it was on planet Altea, the Blue Lion is suited for long-range combat and can withstand depth pressure and extreme cold. While the Blue Lion usually forms the right leg of Voltron, it can switch places with the Black Lion to serve as their combined form's core with use of the Titanic Trident. * Feats: ** Most friendly of the lions, easily accepting its Paladins - Yellow Lion= Yellow Lion * Pilot: Hunk * Element Affinity: Earth * Armaments: Tail Laser/hammer, Mouth cannon, back mounted plasma cannon, rocket booster Originally residing in a cave in an Altean canyon before taking residence in the Castle of Lions, the Yellow Lion is the most physical strong of the robot lions. While the Yellow Lion usually forms the left leg of Voltron, it can switch places with the Black Lion to serve as their combined form's core with use of the Wrecking Maces. - }} Feats * Once sent a 39,000-ton opponent flying off a distance of 1,900 feet. Flaws * Joints are weakspots * Pidge is freaking mental Trivia *In the reboot Voltron: Legendary Defender: Pidge is rectonned as a girl disguising herself as a boy. Gallery Voltron.png|Original design Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:TV combatants Category:Robots Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sword Wielders Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Giant Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival